


Lion and the Lamb

by nonpuellamagi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Green Lion's POV, Post-Season/Series 02, i wrote the word green so much it doesn't look like a word anymore help, or any world, request, the green lion is too good for this world, this is perhaps the purest and sweetest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonpuellamagi/pseuds/nonpuellamagi
Summary: Pidge is overworking herself, as has become her norm recently. She has so far successfully managed to dodge Lance’s attempts to get her to sleep, Hunk’s to make her eat, and Coran’s to ask for her help with… whatever he needed help with. The Green Lion, however, isn’t someone she can so easily avoid.Post-season 2; request from translesbianorchestra on Tumblr.





	Lion and the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been something that translesbianorchestra has wanted for a while, and since I'm thinking about possibly taking requests and/or commissions soon, I figured this was as good a place as any to start! I hope you all enjoy this mind-numbingly sweet fluff of my favorite Voltron girls!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://sugar-and-spite.tumblr.com/), if you wanna scream about Voltron at me!

Pidge was not okay.

 

That fact wasn't exactly a secret. Everyone on the ship knew it; the paladins knew it, the Alteans knew it, and most importantly, the Green Lion knew it, though she was completely at a loss for how to help her paladin. Pidge had already been through so much, from the loss of her family to fighting a war in space… And now to lose Shiro too. Green's previous paladin had dealt with grief, of course, but not to this extent. The lion made an unhappy rumbling noise and laid down on her stomach, sidling protectively up to her paladin on the floor.

 

Pidge glanced up from the robot she was tinkering with to pat Green's side, seeming somewhat confused. “What's wrong, girl?”

 

Another displeased huff. Green curled inward slightly, forming a barrier between Pidge and the outside world with her legs and her tail. Her yellow eyes blinked slowly down at her paladin, transmitting her worry over their bond.

 

Pidge stroked her lion's side absently as she looked back at her robot. “I'm fine,” she mumbled, fiddling with a wire. “Just gotta get this done… it might help us find him.”

 

Green didn't know which 'him’ Pidge was referring to. She hummed sadly; Pidge finally looked up fully at that, setting the machine down. “I know you're worried about me,” Pidge said, patting Green's nose. “It's just…” She sighed. “I can't sleep,” she admitted, leaning back against the lion's metal pelt. “Not when I think of the three of them out there, all alone, who knows where, not knowing if… if they're okay or…” She sniffled, closing her eyes. “I have to find them, girl.”

 

Through her bond with the paladin, Green passed along her emotions: understanding; worry, for Pidge’s health; encouragement, that she  _ would _ find them; and support, that Green would always be by Pidge’s side. She (very,  _ very _ gently) leaned forward and nudged her paladin just slightly with the very tip of her nose, hoping it would convey the protectiveness and concern she felt.

 

Pidge gave her a watery smile, reaching up to pat her nose again. “Thanks, Green,” the paladin said quietly, leaning her forehead against the cool metal. Green huffed, still unhappy, and Pidge noticed, glancing up at her again. “...Do you think I could sleep here?” Pidge asked, uncertain. “It might help to… to have someone, you know?”

 

Green purred and laid her head back down on her forelegs, flicking her tail in assent. Pidge yawned, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. “Alright, let me just put this stuff away so I don’t accidentally fall on it while I’m asleep.” Green huffed a laugh, and Pidge grinned. “I’ll be right back.”

 

_ You’d better. _ There were no words, but the meaning was clear as Green fixed Pidge with a firm yellow stare. Pidge rolled her eyes. “See you in a sec.”

 

True to her word, Pidge was back only minutes after she’d left the room, and Green raised her tail, letting Pidge slip under it and curl up to her side. The paladin had brought a pillow and a blanket, Green noted happily; hopefully Pidge could get some decent sleep. Pidge settled herself in with another yawn, tucked closely against Green’s flank. The Lion blinked sleepily, emitting a low purr meant to soothe the human beside her. It seemed to work. Pidge’s breathing slowly evened out until she was sound asleep, looking unusually peaceful in the hangar’s dim lights. Green watched her for a moment, then closed her eyes as well, feeling her own equivalent of a sleep cycle start to overtake her.

 

Pidge was not okay. But she had the Green Lion by her side, to comfort her and watch over her, and maybe that would be enough to see her safely through the troubles ahead.


End file.
